Adjö, Lily Evans
by ladylannster
Summary: Snape betraktar Lily Evans för första gången, och tycker att hon är den vackraste flickan någonsin. Snape/Lily one-shot.


**Snape/Lily one-shot som jag skrev mitt i natten. De är så söta tillsammans, kan inte vänta tills man får se Snapes minnen i Dödsrelikerna del2 ^^**

* * *

><p>Den elvaårige Severus Snape vandrade planlöst nerför trottoaren. Det var en kall morgon i januari och han var glad över att ha sin fars tjocka täckjacka på sig. I normala fall avskydde han den, eftersom den var alldeles för stor (precis som alla hans andra kläder) och fick honom att se ut som en förvuxen fladdermus, men den stängde åtminstone kylan ute.<p>

Severus hade väckts av sina föräldrars skrik nere i köket den här morgonen; de bråkade givetvis igen. Han hade nästan börjat tro att de kanske tyckte om varandra igen; de hade inte bråkat på länge, men det förvånade honom inte hur fel han haft. Han hade slutat hoppas för länge sedan.

Många år senare tänkte Severus att det kanske var tur att hans mamma och pappa grälat den där morgonen, för annars hade han inte gått bort mot de finare kvarteren och då hade han inte fått se _henne._ Men just i det ögonblicket kändes det inte särskilt trevligt.

Efter några minuter kom Severus fram till en liten lekplats, med två enkla gungor och några parkbänkar. Han slog sig ner på en av bänkarna och försjönk genast i tankar, något som han ofta gjorde. Det hade börjat snöa.

Plötsligt hördes två röster bortifrån trottoaren. Severus stelnade till - han hade blivit så van vid att vara oälskad all alla, att han ogillade att träffa nya, främmande människor som säkert också skulle tycka illa om honom.

Han sprang snabbt in i skogen bakom sig och gömde sig bakom en stor tall. Han satte sig försiktigt på huk...

"Å, är inte det här _underbart, _Tuni?", hördes en flicka utbrista.

En sådan fin röst, tänkte Severus för sig själv. Nästan som sång.

Han strök sitt mörka, flottiga hår ur ansiktet och kikade fram bakom trädet.

Två flickor i hans egen ålder, den ena kanske lite äldre, hade kommit in i parken. Severus gissade att de var systrar.

"Jag önskar att alla morgnar kunde vara som den här, gör inte du Petunia?", sade den vackra rösten. Den tillhörde den yngre av flickorna.

Den äldre (som tydligen hette Petunia), skrattade till.

"Lily Evans, senast igår sade du ju att du längtade efter sommaren!"

"Ja, men det var ju då det!"

Lily... flickan var verkligen lika vacker som lilja också, med sin gräddvita hy och det röda håret som nästan såg ut att stå i lågor. På huvudet hade hon tryckt ner en lila mössa, vars toffsar fladdrade i vinden då hon snurrade runt, runt som en sorglös älva..

Snön verkade också vara lycklig. Istället för att falla ner mor marken, som den borde, virvlade den runt Lily, som om den dansade med henne, lekte med henne... Severus föll som i trans då han betraktade scenen.

Hon är en häxa, tänkte han. Det måste hon vara!

Han undrade vagt om hon fått sitt brev från Hogwarts än.

Petunia verkade dock inte ha en gnutta magi i sig, och var inte alls positiv till sin systers trollkonster.

"Lily!", skrek hon gällt. "Lily vad gör du? Snälla sluta, mamma har ju sagt _åt _dig!"

Men Lily bara skrattade, och Severus tyckte själv att det var så roligt att han tappade fotfästet, och var tvungen att ta emot med händerna.

En gren bröts.

"Ssch!", väste Petunia, som tycktes ha öron skarpa som elefanters, och grep tag i sin syster. Snön upphörde tvärt att virvla omkring.

De båda flickorna såg spänt bort mot hans gömställe. Han hade aldrig varit så nervös i hela sitt liv. Om de upptäcke honom, skulle de säkert skratta åt honom, precis som alla de andra. Han skulle inte stå ut med det, speciellt inte från någon som Lily...

"Du inbillade dig säkert bara", sade Lily efter en ganska lång stund. "Kom igen, ska vi bygga en snögubbe?"

Severus andades lättat ut.

Han såg bort mot den vackra, rödhåriga flickan och hennes blonda syster som nu rullade snöbollar i sina händer. Han log då byggandet med ens övergick till snöbollskrig och systrarna började skratta hysteriskt.

"Adjö, Lily Evans", mumlade han lågt.

Sedan förvann han in i skogen.

* * *

><p><strong>Rewievs? :)<strong>


End file.
